1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for detecting and preventing the formation of ice on contoured surfaces.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In particular, all the elements of an aircraft exposed to the impact of outside air flow are liable, under icing conditions, to be the site of a rapid accumulation of ice. The solidification of supercooled water begins at all the impact points of the body contours, spreads gradually and can form blocks which deform the aerodynamic contours, abruptly break loose and damage the body structures.
In the air intake of a turbojet engine in particular, the blocks which are formed on the intake lip, on the fixed or hinged cowl or on the intake directrix of the engine can damage the blades and the vanes or, when they are centrifuged by the turobjet rotor, the inner walls of the jet flow.